v2rocketproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeo Masaki
Capt. Takeo Masaki is a Japanese military man and one of the four playable characters featured in the Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies franchise. Although mentioned in the first film, Takeo was finally seen in the second film of the Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Series. ''Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Takeo wasn't seen in the first film of the ''Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Series. This was explained due to the fact that he was transported elsewhere by the Teleporter and leaving Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski and Edward Richtofen to look out for one another against the zombies. ''Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Part 2 (1/2) Takeo appeared in the sequel and was wearing nothing but underwear and carrying a Katana and it's scabbard. He told the others that he was taking a shower when the teleporter transported him to their present location. Receiving a spare uniform from Tank and Nikolai, Takeo joined up with his comrades and was given a Colt M1911A1 pistol by Dempsey who was packing a Thompson M1A1 at the time. He accompanied them to retrieve the Juggernog, but they ended up confronting the Super Soldier. After confronting the Super Soldier, they all headed for the Mystery Box after Nikolai obtained the Ray Gun. He didn't get any other weapons and utilized the only weapons on him. He even attempted to confront the Super Soldier on his own, however was beaten down. Tank revived Takeo and they engaged the zombies for 5 more minutes while the Portable Teleporter on Richtofen's back began to charge. After the needed 5 minute charge, Takeo and the others teleported to safety. Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Part 2 (2/2) Being teleported to separate locations, Takeo ended up back with his comrades and ended up fighting more zombies where they were. Nikolai went after a familiar looking zombie and went after him, only to be chased by a whole horde. The group split up and Takeo ended up fighting with Richtofen. He and the others got back together and manned an armored car until they ran out of ammunition. He then joined his comrades in a melee combat strike against 5 zombies, leaving his and the others' status unknown. 'Weapons & Equipment' Although not in the standard service uniform of the Japanese military, Takeo has taken up the use of a US Army uniform. His standard uniform was however left behind when he was teleported with the others. *'Katana:' Throughout the course of the second film, Takeo was seen carrying a Katana and it's scabbard it was carried in. Possibly a cavalry sword, Takeo has shown the weapon to be very effective against his enemies. *'Colt M1911A1:' Tank Dempsey gave Takeo a Colt M1911A1 pistol which Takeo responded "''Why do I always get shitty gun?". Despite his response to the weapon, Takeo used it along with his Katana for most of the time. *'Springfield M1903A3:' In the sequel after being split up and fighting alongside Richtofen, Takeo was seen briefly holding the Springfield M1903A3 and shot a zombie with before the injured zombie was taken away on a stretcher. Category:Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Characters Category:Alex Fong Portrayals